Destiny's Chosen
by EmeraldTigerReign
Summary: Harry's life was always different, but during the summer after 5th year, he finds out just how different he really and truly is. His whole life was a lie, created to keep a weapon weak and pliable. What happens when the weapon finds out about everything?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Summary:** Harry's life was always different, but during the summer after 5th year, he finds out just how different he really and truly is. His whole life was a lie, created to keep a weapon weak and pliable. What happens when the weapon finds out just what is supposed to happen to him? He gets a choice. He gets two over-protective mates. And finds a family that he thought he would never get the chance to have. This is the story of Destiny's chosen family to lead the world in it's newest direction.

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Prologue**

Destiny stared down sadly at her Chosen. She knew that he was meant to lead, and yet because of the machinations of an old man that could not understand free will, he was the exact opposite of who he was meant to be.

He would never be dark. He was inheritantly good. But he was to understand that when she and her sister, Fate, created a person the would naturally lean more to one of three areas. Either Light, Dark or Grey. Harry leaned more towards the Grey. He knows that one can simply not exist without the other. He could never harm anyone without a good reason, but he would use any and all weapons at his disposal.

Because of the monster of an old man, he was taught that only the Light is good. But deep down Harry was starting to realize what type of man that _thing _was. His trust was broken, and he, being Harry, would probably never give it to the old man again. No one was more stubborn than Harry, especially when it came to his heart. Just as she had made him.

Soon she knew he would join her Changer and with him. The world would slowly come to realize that it is alright to accept all types and creature and Magick into their hearts. It would be long hard journey. But with the Chosen with her Changer and all of their families together. The world would see peace the likes of which had not been seen in a Millennium.

Yes, it was only a matter of time. She sat back to watch. Hmm, maybe Fate had some popcorn....


	2. Chapter 2 The Thoughts

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. Creature!Harry. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stared sadly down at the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was a dark, windy and rainy night and all of his hard work the day before to the plants was slowly becoming undone.

'_Great_', he thought sarcastically and somewhat hysterically, '_just more work for me. Joy._'

You see Harry Potter was a boy unlike any other. He was one of the only teenagers that absolutely hated summer vacation. He would take classes, classmates and just, school over this hellhole any day.

When he but a year old, this madman, Voldemort, came to his home to, as he was told, kill he and his parents. Harry somehow survived and how he did that was a mystery that has made him more famous than all of the Wizarding world leaders put together. However, in surviving, the Headmaster, whom if he was honest with himself was becoming (as more secrets came to the fore) quite untrustworthy, placed him with his only surviving relatives, the Dursleys.

Harry's Aunt Petunia was a rather jealous woman. Especially of her vivacious and Beautiful sister, Lily, Harry's mother. And because of this jealousy, has tainted her, her family, and her home to all things that remind her of Lily. And that, unfortunately, includes Magick and Harry.

This summer seemed to actually be worse for Harry than all the others, since he left for Hogwarts. Harry after really looking in the mirror the other day finally understood why. Because despite what most of the people at Hogwarts believe, Harry wasn't stupid. He knows precisely why his Aunt despises him so much. Besides just being there, Harry, the past few weeks has slowly begun looking more and more like his mother. Now he still has his midnight black hair but it is more tame than before. His face has lost some of the baby fat. And, overall he, despite being a boy, has begun to look more feminine. Can you tell he is still a man? Yes, but he is in many ways one of the more beautiful men in his world.

Harry sighed and walked back to the bed and flopped ungraciously down upon it. Sirius was gone. He had fallen into that veil and, according to Dumbledore, gone forever. Harry wasn't so sure. After-all he had seen Bella shoot a stunner and him, so maybe he was trapped? At least that is what Harry secretly wished. Maybe it was just that, a wish. But Harry would rather believe in that then accept his death. Harry didn't want to go through the grieving process. So he focused all his energy and faith in fighting and thinking about his life so far.

He knew that Dumbledore was a war hero, and had experience. But in the past 40 years, things have changed. This war was and is going to be different than the one with Grindlewald. Dumbledore, however has not seen this. He still believes that he is the war hero and only he can be right.

Harry was not going to stand for it. Not this time. He had been controlled since before the time he could walk. He was going to fight this war his way. With his friends. Although, come to think about it, some of the Weasley's would not follow him. Ron, Ginny, Percy and Mr and Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't. They were to far into Dumbledore.

Harry was sadden by this, but the more he thought about it, alone in the dark on his bed, he knew that this separation was a long time coming. Those five cared to much for either money, status or their children (which is not necessarily a bad thing) and that was detrimental to Harry's cause.

Harry wondered about his other friends? Was Hermione with him, or was she with Ron? Neville he hoped would stay on his side. Neville was the last of the Ministry Six standing with him in the end. And Luna, while eccentric, was exactly what he wanted in a friend: Loyal, Smart and if you understood her, a Seer. He hoped beyond hoped she was with him.

Harry knew that he had to start thinking as the Slytherin he knew he could be. Everything that Dumbledore has been keeping a secret must be found. Not just for Harry, but for the safety of others. '_Most follow blindly, never doubting him. None of the Order thinks with their own brains. They don't realize that they are going into a war they will probably die in by following Dumbledore_.'Idiots. The lot of them.

The question now was how does one go about gaining freedom without alerting his captors of his motives? This is where his Slytherin would come along. Harry needed to keep his friends safe at all cost. So maybe moving away would be an idea to pass by them? Not right away of course. He had to much to accomplish here still. But maybe once he had everything set up...

It was a thought. One he knew in the days ahead he would return to many times.

But how to go about this? And just as he was about to smack himself upside the head, for no ideas where forthcoming, there was a tap at his window. It couldn't be Hedwig as she was asleep in her cage at the moment. He looked over and saw a rather handsome and magnificent Barn owl. But it was one he had never seen before.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Kinda short but I'm still trying to get a feel for the story.

To be clear: Hermione will be loyal to Harry as will the Twins, Bill, and Charlie.

Harry will be away from the Manipulations, fully, but Chpt 4. And this will NOT be an uber angsty Harry. He will be smart, passionate and ruthless about what he wants!

Thanks!

=]=]


	3. Chapter 3 Caution and Memories

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. Creature!Harry. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat up quickly. He wasn't quite as trusting of unfamiliar owls has he, perhaps, once was.

He grabbed his wand and cautiously approached the window. It was dark out but he knew that the owl could see him perfectly. And although he could not do magic outside of school, it made him feel much safer. And if push can to shove, his wand was and would always be a sharp pointy stick.

He finally reached the window and peered out of the window slowly and carefully. When all looked clear, he eased the window open with the utmost care, his Uncle was known to awaken at random. He allowed the Owl to come in by opening the bare minimum of the window. The Owl gave an indignant hoot at the treatment, but Harry knew it was necessary.

Now, Harry had a certain way with animals. He could understand them. Not by speaking or telepathy, but Harry could read their emotions and uncertainty. He could do this just by looking into their eyes. Harry had only ever confided into one person this ability, and that was Hermione. She had, in true Hermione fashion, researched the phenomenon to death. Finally 3 months to the day of his 'sharing,' Hermione found something. But in ordered for her to know if her theory was correct, Harry had to turn around and tell her about his home-life, his real home-life.

When she had finally discovered the truth, she was just a mixture of emotions. She understood that during the summer he was probably mistreated. But never to the extent that it actually was. She thought he may be having to do the majority of the chores, but doing everything? And, on top of that the physical abuse was off the charts. He remembered and told her of the time he accidentally burnt the bacon, he was burnt on his hand on purpose. It was his magic that stopped him from scarring when he has been hurt by muggle means.

Hermione, once she learned of just how far the abuse had gone, swore that he would never have to go back. And that what kind of monsters were they? And did Dumbledore know? Harry, now, was pretty sure he did and just didn't care. But he didn't say that out loud, he wanted proof before he started to make claims. So somewhat mollified that, with her promise he would never go back, she told him of what she found.

It seems that, with the way Harry was treated he has the ability to understand what people are feeling on an unprecedented level, simply because Harry has fully felt almost every single feeling that there is. Because he is achingly familiar with all of these and yet still retains some innocence and heart, they grant him the ability to see them, really see them. It's extremely rare and specialized. The last known account of this was about 200 years ago.

After-all, Hermione theorized, aren't all animals at least somewhat magical, they all know when some disaster is going to happen before it does.

So, after double checking the outside, Harry turned back to the Owl, ready and willing to apologize for the treatment when he noticed the envelope. It was a navy blue and the seal was that of Gringotts.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N- Sorry I couldn't get this out last night. I got my tattoo instead and was in pain and exhausted. But thanks for waiting! The next one should be up either tonight or tomorrow!

=]=]


	4. Chapter 4 Letter and Decisions

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. Creature!Harry. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Chapter 4**

So, the question now was what did Gringotts want with him? In the 5 years he had known about the Wizarding world he had never received anything from them. So what changed?

Well, despite what he had recently been thinking, Harry was normally a Gryffindor, so he slowly reached for the envelope in the Owls beak.

The Owl let him, and Harry, feeling somewhat bad about his earlier suspicions, reached over and grabbed one of Hedwig's treats and also got some water for the poor creature. And as the Owl recharged, before leaving through the now cracked open window, Harry opened the letter and was shocked at the contents:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We here at Gringotts would like to formally invite you to the Will reading of Sirius Black. Although a fugitive from Justice within the Ministry and a well known criminal in both Muggle and Magical worlds, the Ministry, in all their wisdom, did not provide Mr. Black with a proper trial and as such, his Will was not voided as technically, he was never convicted in the eyes of Magick.**_

_**His Will is to be read in two days time. Mr. Black has specifically asked that you attend if his Will was ever activated. Because of this stipulation, you will be unable to send a regent in your stead as you might have in any other situation. If you have a problem getting to Gringotts, as we have record that you live with Muggles, just place a drop of Blood on the Knut provided for you in this letter. We will be instantly notified and can send a representative to help you arrive on the day in question. **_

_**There are some other, more personal matters we must discuss with you after the Will and its stipulations have been carried out. We ask that you please clear out your schedule for the afternoon as it will take many hours. You are allowed to bring one person/creature as an advisor if you so desire. But we ask, due to the sensitive nature of the proceedings that it be someone you inexplicably trust. **_

_**We are looking forward to doing Business with you now and in all of your future endeavors. **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_** Rugknot**_

_**Rugknot**_

_**Head of Wills, Trusts and Inheritances**_

By the end of the letter, Harry was shaking and tears were slipping through his iron tight control. Magick didn't lie, so if the Will was activated than Sirius was either dead, or unable to be reached in this Dimension. Harry, much like before, decided to believe the latter. He would not, could not, believe that Sirius was gone. Most would call this denial, but Harry knew that if Sirius was dead, he would feel it. And Harry felt that Sirius was alive somewhere. Granted, someplace hard to get to, maybe impossible, but alive never-the-less. And because he believed this, he could get through the Will.

The fact that Sirius made the stipulation that Harry had to be there was interesting. Maybe Harry wasn't the only one that didn't completely trust the Headmaster? If that was the case, Harry felt even closer to his Godfather.

'I wonder what the other things are that I will have to deal with in a couple of days?' Harry thought. Harry was looking forward to it, but he was also dreading it. Harry always went with his instincts and they were telling him that this change, while good, would bring more things to light. Whether it was more manipulations or more things to make Harry different, he didn't know. It could be both for goodness sakes!

'And knowing his luck, it'll be both!' Harry snorted.

As for the advisor, who could he trust enough to bring with him? The first person to come to mind was Hermione, but was she on his side? Harry made a decision right then and there to find out before the reading. The Question was how?

Harry yawned and decided to sleep on it, Lord knows he needed the sleep, but maybe now, knowing that something productive was going to happen fairly soon, he could rest a bit easier now. But only if Voldemort didn't send him a nightmare induced vision again. 'Yeah right,' Harry muttered to himself.

But before he went to bed, we grabbed a shard of the broken wardrobe mirror and placed one drop of his blood on the Knut that came with the letter. Now, no matter what happens he will have a way to get to the Will, despite what Dumbledore tried to do.

And as Harry laid down for the first real sleep he has gotten in more than a month, he felt that things were going his way, and he was on his way to fulfilling the Destiny he was born to have.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Authors note:

Sorry y'all! Some really personal stuff was going on in my life and I was in a place I don't ever want to be in again. But I am back, and I can promise I will try to go ahead a update once a day, but no promises. Sorry darlings!

Anyway, I'm writing a new story, but I can promise you I will not be Abandoning Destiny's Chosen. Abandoned fics are definitely a pet peeve of mine. So I can promise that!

Woot!

Anyway, some constructive criticism is always welcome! Or if ya have in questions feel free to leave then and I will try my best to answer them! And thanks for the support! I'm glad y'all love the fic! Its my first so I'm trying so hard!

Let me know!

=]=]


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations and Calls

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. Creature!Harry. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Chapter 5**

"Boy! Wake up!" was the sound that Harry woke up to. That and the purple face of his Uncle Vernon. When Harry finally looked up and acknowledge his Uncle, the man continued.

"The family is going to visit Marge and we have a list of chores you need to get done. Today. And, let me tell you this now freak, if it ain't done, the beating that I gave you last week will seem like cake-walk. Got it!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in a monotonous voice. Harry learned at a very young age, that any type of emotion, when concerning his relatives, is dangerous, a weakness he couldn't afford to have.

His uncle looked at him, much like royalty would look upon a commoner, with a holier-than-thou attitude. And then shoved the list at Harry and said,

"Get started now. And remember, if it ain't done, it's coming out of your hide." And as Harry looked at the list, he knew that the probability of getting it done was slim. As he left his Uncle just chuckled gleefully and slammed the door.

Harry sighed, to get all of it done and figure out a way to contact Mione, he would have to for-go breakfast and lunch and he knew that he wouldn't be getting dinner. Joy. His stomach was already grumbling, but he had gone longer without food. As he got up, he looked at the list and saw the first thing he was to do was to trim the hedges, so he got up, got a shower and got started.

As he was working on auto-pilot, he was thinking on how to get a hold of Mione. By the time he was on the second-to-last thing on the list, it was 4:30 in the afternoon and he had a plan. The only two things he had left was wash the front walk way and clean the cabinets. He could get both of those things done in about a half-hour. And then he would still have an hour to grab something to eat, _thank god, _and put his plan into action.

It was simple. He would use the telephone to get a feeling of what Mione thought about everything, and if he liked what he heard he would ask her to meet with him before the Will reading to fully find out if he could trust her and if he could he would ask her to be his advisor. It was simple yet effective. The Order wouldn't know how to tap a muggle phone, and so he wouldn't have to worry about being over-heard.

By the time Harry had gone over what questions he was going to ask Hermione, ones that would get him the answers he needed but also not make her suspicious, he was finished with all of the chores on the list. He put everything away that he had used and went to the fridge and made himself a quick plain turkey sandwich. Not much but it would tie him over to breakfast tomorrow. He ate quickly and then hurried to his trunk to get Hermione's home number. She had given it to him the summer after fourth year if he 'needed to talk after everything that happened in the tournament.' He hadn't used it then, but he knew she wouldn't mind him calling now. After all, 5th year was even worse than 4th!

As Harry dialed he noticed his fingers were shaking. He knew that the next few minutes would determine if he had a Best Friend. He knew that he couldn't and wouldn't trust Ron with his secrets. Ron's family was just to involved with Dumbledore.

Harry was one of the few that fully believed in the Grey aspect of magic. Harry knew that it all came down to intentions when it came to Magic. Granted, there was Light magic like Healing and Dark magic like the Sectumsempra curse. He also knew that you were born into which magic you would proficient in. Like Harry could do both because his Core was inherently Grey. But, Dumbledore would have problems casting a Dark spell and Voldemort would have problems casting a Healing spell.

The whole Weasley clan, save maybe the Twins, were completely Light wizards and would have trouble understanding that sometimes you had to use force to get what you wanted in life. You had to go on the offense, not always rely on defense.

Harry was brought back to himself by a young womans voice in his ear:

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hello, is Hermione there?" Harry asked as politely as he could. Years of Manners being beaten into him coming to the for.

"Yes, just one moment," the woman, who Harry was assuming to be Hermione's mother answered.

Just a few seconds later Hermione's voice came onto the line, "Hello?"

"Hermione! It's Harry. I just found your number. I hope you don't mind that I called?" Harry asked timidly.

"Harry! Of course I don't mind. How are you? You do know that Sirius wouldn't blame you, don't you? Honestly Harry. You did everything you could. And I swear if I could get my hands on a Snape and Umbridge! And they call themselves professors! Why, I could give them some pointers on what teachers are sup-"

"Hermione! Breathe." Harry laughed. Not realizing until just that moment how glad he was to hear her voice going on a tirade. Somethings never change and Harry was relieved this was one of them. He could just see how her nose is all scrunched up now and she has her left hand on her hip.

"Seriously Hermione. I'm upset, I won't lie, but I know that it wasn't my fault. I mean I did blame myself for a bit but then I just started thinking you know?"

"Thinking? You? Now I've heard it all!" Hermione joked.

"Hardy Har Har." Harry replied.

"Harry. What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked kind of timidly.

"The past Hermione. Just everything that led up to that moment. Somethings were... just off."

"I've thought about that too." Hermione whispered.

Harry was shocked. Hermione agreed? He knew then that he would be meeting her, regardless if he would have her as his advisor.

"Hermione, I've got some questions, but I don't know who I should ask to get the most honest answer from? Any ideas?" Harry asked, keeping things deliberately vague.

He wanted to see the first person she said. If it was the Headmaster, the top authority figure in their world, he knew that he probably couldn't trust her, but if she named anyone else, he figured there was a chance.

"Hmm... well if it was me, I would ask Remus or Professor McGonagall. Both are adults and completely fair in all aspects, whether its in life or school." came the almost instant reply.

Harry was shocked. Both were good ideas and since she didn't mention the Headmaster, he figured maybe the conclusions hes drawn about the past, she drew the same ones.

"Thanks Hermione. I think I'll ask Professor McGonagall. Remus has to much on his mind already. Listen, I have to go before the Dursley's return. Were you invited to the Will?"

There was a pause, and Harry heard a slight sniffle. Harry knew how she was feeling. It makes it really. That he is really gone. Not dead, but gone. But Harry would never stop trying to bring him back. Harry knew that much at least.

"Yes, Harry I was. Why will you be there? I would think the Headmaster would not want you there?"

"Sirius left a stipulation to the Will that said the only way for it to happen is if I'm there personally so I can't send a regent. Anyway, I was wondering if you would be willing to meet before the reading?"

"Of course. When and Where?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the speed she had asked those questions. It was so typically Hermione.

"Since the readings at 10:00am how about 9:00 at the Leaky Cauldron? We can get Breakfast?"

"OK Harry. I'll meet you there. You have a good night. See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye Hermione," Harry replied.

"Bye," came the response. And then a the dial-tone.

Harry put the cradle down carefully and went back upstairs. After the conversation with Mione, he had a feeling he could trust her, but he wanted to be sure. He hoped so anyway. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long and tough day. Not something he was really looking forward to, but at least he knew that he would find somethings out. No more lies.

And when Harry opened the door to his room he could have laughed out loud. Because, there, on his bed, was Fawkes, the Headmasters Phoenix, with a note on its leg.


	6. Chapter 6 Anger

**Destiny's Chosen**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Warnings: **Slash. Anal. Oral. Kink. Blood play. Bond. D/s. Violence. Bashing. M/M. F/F. Mpreg. Threesomes. Multiple Crossovers. Torture. Creature!Harry. And more as the chapters come up.

**Pairings: **Angel/Harry/Wyatt, Tom/Cole, Severus/Spike, Buffy/Hermione/Faith, Chris/Neville, Draco/Xander and Willow/Luna.

**Chapter 6**

Harry couldn't believe the audacity of that man! That evil, sad, pathetic manipulator. Really, it was just ridiculous how one man could think he could control a whole government. At least Voldemort let you know what he wanted. Dumbledore, lied, manipulated, kept secrets and then expects him to just follow orders like a good little soldier? Right. The man must be a complete idiot.

Harry, as you can surmise, was furious. When he got to the room, and saw Fawkes sitting atop his desk, he knew instantly it was not going to be a letter he was looking forward to. And when he began to read, he was proven right. Fawkes trilled a calming melody, and it helped some, but mostly it didn't. You could literally feel the magic wafting around Harry. He was literally quaking and knew if he didn't get a grip on his emotions the house would be quaking as well...

Taking a few deep breathes, he re-read the letter, and once again started to get angry.

**Dear Harry,**

**My boy! How are you doing in this time of great mourning? I know that you want to be left alone to grieve and to think over what happened. So, I have taken the liberty of telling your friends to not owl you. No need to thank me. Really. **

**Now, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I won't allow you to go to the burrow this summer. In fact you are unable to leave the protection of your Families home. You are just to valuable! And I won't hear any arguments. My mind is made up. Know that this is for your own good my boy!**

**Also, I know that the Goblins have contacted you. I apologize for not having thought of this before, but an old man is allowed his mistakes. It won't happen again, this I promise you. I've put up Wards to stop ALL owls, whereas before it was just fan-mail Wards. Once again, I need no thanks! As for the will they contacted you about, Harry, YOU MUST NOT GO! I forbid it. You need not worry however. I will be there in your stead and I will pass on everything that Sirius has given you.**

**I know that this comes as a disappointment, but with how important you are to Voldemorts downfall, you must understand. Your a bright boy!**

**I hope you understand, with what happened to Sirius, how important it is to give me all information you get from Voldemort. We wouldn't want a repeat hmm?**

**Hope you have a good Summer! And remember to stay indoors!**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Order of Merlin, First Class**

**Head of the Wizengamot**

**Supreme Mugwump**

Harry breathed in deep. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. When he had at least some of his mind back, he turned to Fawkes.

"Hi Fawkes, can you do something for me?" he said quietly, with forced calm.

Fawkes looked at him with his head cocked to the side, as if asking 'what?'

"Would you burn this for me?" he asked while holding out the letter.

Fawkes chirped in a manner that seemed like he was chortling, and nodded his head yes. He flew over to Harry, grabbed the letter and suddenly, the letter burst into flames as bright as the moon.

Harry knew it was childish, but watching that letter burn made him feel better and calmer. Harry wasn't worried. He knew that the Goblins, since they received his blood agreement would come to get him tomorrow. But just the nerve of that man! Harry knew, just form that letter, and the subtle manipulation, that regardless of anything, he could no longer trust the Headmaster, at all.

Fawkes flew over to Harry's shoulder and rubbed his head against Harry's cheek.

"Thanks Fawkes. I know its not your fault. I just wish that he wasn't so controlling."

Fawkes trilled and seemed to agree.

"Does he want a response? Or is going to just assume I will follow his orders like the good little weapon I'm supposed to be?"

Fawkes trilled again, and stayed where he was, so Harry assumed that he didn't need to respond. If a letter was necessary, Fawkes would have flown to the parchment on his desk.

"Thanks Fawkes. Give him Hell for me yeah?" Harry whispered to the mighty bird.

Fawkes chirped cheerfully and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. Just realizing how late it was getting. He changed into his sleeping pants, which were rolled up several times to fit, and got into bed. He put his glasses on the desk next to the bed. He was almost asleep when he realized he needed to set the alarm clock for 7 tomorrow morning. He got up and walked to the top of his dresser and did just that. He would keep it next to the bed like a majority of people, but knew himself to well. If it was somewhere easily accessible, where he didn't have to get up to turn it off, he would keep hitting the snooze button. As it was, he had to fix this particular clock from the broken pile of toys Dudley had gotten many a year ago. So he didn't want to risk moving it now.

As he got back into bed, he fell asleep to the picture of Dumbles face when Harry showed up at the Will reading tomorrow, against his wishes. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Thank y'all for your patience with me! Like I've been saying, I had the week from Hell, so I apologize but here's the next chapter!**

**What do you think? Good I hope!**

**And next time, we have the first meeting with the Goblins and Hermione!**

**Let me know whatcha think!**

**Thanks!**

**=]=]**

**EmeraldTiger **


End file.
